Project Summary/Abstract Several researchers in the Center for Gene Regulation in Health and Disease (GRHD) at Cleveland State University are applying for funds to acquire an advanced imaging system (Amersham Typhoon 5) for imaging fluorescently labeled samples and for phosphorimaging to support their daily research activities pertaining to NIH-funded projects. These scientists focus on research to improve understanding of biological processes and how malfunction of these processes results in various diseases. This research has significant potential to improve our understanding of the mechanisms and specific molecules that control reproductive health and those that control the aging process as well as implications for the diagnosis and treatment of many of the most common diseases found around the world, including heart disease, neurological disease, infectious disease, and cancer. These scientists aim to enhance and integrate research focused on gene regulation in health and disease, leading to better understanding of the molecular mechanisms controlling these processes and the identification of therapeutic targets. Although these scientists work in various disciplines and with different systems, a common theme for most research activities performed in their labs is to measure various changes in cellular macromolecules (DNA, RNA, and proteins) such as the amount of macromolecules, the activity of enzymes, the modification of these macromolecules during development/aging or under diseased conditions. To achieve these goals, the researchers seek to purchase an Amersham Typhoon 5 that has the specifications required for the top-notch experiments described in this application. The equipment will be located in the Dept. of Biological, Geological, and Environmental Sciences, while most of these researchers are located in the same hallway on the second floor of the Science Research building of CSU. Only one semi-functional Typhoon 9410 scanner is currently available to these researchers. Since Typhoon 9410 is obsolete and no longer supported by its original vendor, GE Healthcare due to lack of replacement parts, the frequent breakdowns of the current unit have already affected working efficiencies of these scientists. Therefore, acquisition of an advanced Amersham Typhoon 5 unit to replace the existing Typhoon 9410 is crucial for these researchers to achieve their goals smoothly in various NIH-funded projects.